U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,740 (Bockenstette No. 1968); U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,815 (Rehig 1972) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,905 (Heroizer 1973) are examples of delivery trays that have a single stacking product height position and a nesting position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,817 (Sanders et al 1977); U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,326 (Stahl 1991); U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,966 (Stahl 1994); U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,259 (Stahl 2001) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,274 (Cheeseman 2002) are examples of delivery trays that have two stacking product height positions and a nesting position. Trays with two stacking product height positions are slowly replacing trays that have a single stacking product height position, as two stacking product height positions offer greater flexibility for production facilities. Trays with a single stacking product height position are not used with trays having two stacking product height positions, as the stacking engagements used on the trays are incompatible.